The use of ISO shipping containers to transport large bulk items is well known. For example in the mining industry or military environment, large mechanical structures or industrial items are often transported using ISO shipping containers. However one disadvantage of such large items is that they cannot be readily manoeuvred in to or out of the ISO shipping container, thereby creating inefficiencies and time delays in the loading and unloading of such goods. Such time delays may be hazardous to the user in a hostile military environment.
The sheer size and weight of such items also prevents the use of known transportation aides such as timber pallets and the like.
In addition, many environments require the strict application of quarantine regulations. Accordingly, cargo requiring transportation to and storage in, such environments is also subject to quarantine regulations. This often results in the cargo items having to be individually wrapped to provide a water tight and air tight environment around the cargo to isolate the cargo from the outside environment.
For large bulk cargo such as mining equipment or military hardware, it is often not possible to individually wrap the item to make the cargo air or water tight. Alternatively, even if this is achievable, it is very cost prohibitive and time consuming due to the bulk and irregular shape of the cargo.
The container roll out warehousing system provides one or more inter-connectable modular platforms for carrying and storing cargo; the platforms may be rolled directly in to or out of an ISO shipping container as and when required.
Further, the container roll out warehousing system provides one or more inter-connectable modular platforms carrying cargo which may be rolled directly in to a quarantine compliant ISO shipping container thereby eliminating the need to individually wrap the bulk cargo item.
The container roll out warehousing system also provides for a raised platform to keep the cargo item off the floor of the ISO shipping container, or off the ground in a storage yard.